ENCUENTROS NOCTURNOS
by amerugui
Summary: Después de un largo día de trabajo en su laboratorio Bulma quiere ir a descansar, pero cierto saiyajin le demuestra que esa no es una opción.


**ENCUENTROS NOCTURNOS**

Era la 1:00 a.m., en la corporación capsula y una científica se encontraba terminando de construir un nuevo prototipo de motocicleta que la compañía lanzará en aproximadamente tres semanas. Era verano, así que el calor en ocasiones podía ser insoportable, por lo que el sudor escurría desde su frente hasta el pronunciado escote, señal de que necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

Al salir del laboratorio no pudo evitar ver hacia la cámara de gravedad, sitio que se había vuelto desde hace casi un año su distractor más grande. Ciertamente ese bruto saiyajin era un gran dolor de cabeza, no solo por sus exigencias: ropa nueva, una armadura más resistente, constantes reparaciones de la cámara, eso la estaba volviendo loca. Pero hace dos meses todo dio un giro inesperado.

Todo comenzó con pequeñas miradas. Algunos roces inevitables mientras ella curaba de sus heridas. Visitas inesperadas a su laboratorio. Encuentros constantes en la cocina, segundo lugar favorito de Vegeta después de su bendita capsula de entrenamiento. No se dio cuenta en qué momento esas pequeñas cosas quedaron atrás para convertirse en apasionados besos, caricias demandantes y el mejor sexo de su vida.

Su mente la trajo de vuelta a la realidad al entrar a la cocina. Los planes eran beber un poco de agua y subir a su habitación a tomar una ducha caliente. Pero con Vegeta nada resultaba como se planeaba. Entró a la cocina. Su vestuario constaba de esos pequeños y ajustados shrots de licra y tenis. Tenía varias heridas pequeñas en el pecho y brazos, nada grave. Aun así Bulma se acercó para revisarlo.

-No son heridas graves, iré por el botiquín para que no se te infecten- se dio la vuelta y sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándola. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Él le dio la vuelta y la cargó para sentarla sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente la boca del saiyajin se apoderó de los rosados labios de Bulma. La sensación era exquisita, su lengua era absorbida con desesperación, las manos del impetuoso hombre comenzaron a moverse desde el cuello, pasando por los pechos, abdomen y llegando hasta las caderas de la peliazul.

Un calor enorme comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Bulma, sus manos se habían colocado en la parte posterior del cuello de su amante. La lengua del saiyajin inició a acariciar sus endurecidos pezones y sus manos se perdían entre las piernas de la mujer. Sin aviso alguno Vegeta rompió la blusa y pantalón que cubrían a la científica y la recostó sobre la mesa. Un sin fin de caricias recorrían los cuerpos de ambos. Vegeta decidió que era hora de hacer gritar a la mujer como a él le encantaba. Con sus manos separó las piernas e introdujo su lengua la parte más sensible del cuerpo de la fémina. El sabor era exquisito. Ella gemía de placer, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pues se encontraban en un lugar donde fácilmente podían ser descubiertos. La espalda de Bulma se arqueaba al sentir todos esos estremecimientos que recorrían su cuerpo.

Vegeta se detuvo después de escuchar un maravilloso gemido ahogado, y al sentir que el cuerpo de la bella mujer temblaba, esa era la señal de que había llegado al éxtasis. Ahora quería verla gozar aún más. Sin nada de delicadeza la jaló de los brazos para acercarla al borde de la mesa. Levantó sus piernas en la posición adecuada y se introdujo en ella, dando golpeteos con sus fuertes caderas. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca para aminorar sus gemidos y con la otra se agarró fuertemente de la mesa para no resbalar. Cada noche era sometida a este ejercicio, pero no se cansaba, quería más, deseaba seguir descubriendo tantas cosas nuevas que el saiyajin le estaba haciendo sentir.

Vegeta se detuvo para levantarla y la coloco boca abajo, levanto sus caderas y extendió sus brazos hacia él, volvió a entrar y salir con ritmo lento y después rápido. Ella no pudo más y de su boca escaparon fuertes gemidos y el nombre de su amante – ¡Vegeta! – esto era una melodía placentera para el príncipe. Aumentó la velocidad de su embiste y ella no pudo más. El éxtasis invadió su cuerpo al igual que el del saiyajin. Este salió de ella y se quedó recargado sobre su delicado cuerpo unos instantes. Cuando recobró el aliento la levantó en sus brazos y camino hacia su habitación.

-¡Espera Vegeta! ¡Mi ropa, tengo que recogerla!- Él solo la miro y le respondió -Ni pensarlo mujer, continuaremos esto en la ducha y después si puedes regresas por ella- Bulma agradeció haber programado los robots para limpiar a las 6:00 a.m., puesto que esta actividad se repetía cada noche y Vegeta nunca la dejaba salir hasta la mañana siguiente una vez que la llevaba a su habitación. Sin embargo, podía asegurar que en este momento de su vida no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haber invitado al saiyajin a quedarse en su casa y disfrutaba de esos pequeños encuentros nocturnos que la llenaban de felicidad.


End file.
